A booster or booster seat is a seat for a younger child that boosts or lifts the younger child up to the level of a table such that the younger child is generally at the level of older children, teenagers or adults and such that the child can eat or play at the table. The booster seat may be of a box type that sits on the seat of a chair and that does not engage the table. The booster seat may be of the type that engages the edge of the table and hangs off the edge of the table.
Conventional baby or child rockers are often in a bucket shape. The bucket shape provides for rocking. The bucket shaped rocker may be molded in one piece.